Secret
by Kasumi-Keiko11
Summary: A pesar de que lo negaba, llegó un punto en el que solo podía aceptarlo. Le gustaba Lance y no había vuelta atrás. [Pidge centric] Mención de Klance.


**Disclaimer: Voltron Legendary Defender no me pertenece, es propiedad de Dreamworks, Netflix y sus respectivos productores. Esta obra es realizada sin fines de lucro.**

 **Secret**

Oh no.

 _Oh no._

 _No, no y no._

Pidge no dejaba de repetir esas palabras en su cabeza poco después de percatarse de lo inevitable. Por ningún motivo iba a aceptar esta realidad.

Ella ya no estaba para estas cosas, tener un _crush_ por alguien era cosa de adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas. Por supuesto, sólo eso.

¿Entonces por qué ese maldito sentimiento no había dejado de molestarla?

Ni siquiera podía entender bien lo que era ella misma, dejó su vida normal para convertirse en paladín con el propósito de encontrar a su familia y salvar el universo. No podía decir que en algún momento sentiría atracción hacia a alguien o algo que no fuera la tecnología.

Entonces, ¿por qué se molestaba cada vez que Lance coqueteaba con Allura y con otras chicas que iba conociendo?

Es decir, a todo el equipo le molestaba —los rostros de fastidio lo demostraban—, pero ella no podía evitar molestarse más de lo normal hasta al punto de llegar a golpearlo. Aquello era algo inconsciente, hasta que un día de pronto todo se iluminó y la verdad le estaba dando una bofetada en la cara.

Le gustaba Lance.

¿Cómo había llegado a esa conclusión?

Bueno, después de un arduo trabajo de reflexión y percatarse que ya fuera ella una chica o un chico su atracción por el moreno no cambiaba, fue que pudo darse cuenta. Además de los curiosos celos que no quería aceptar y lo agradable que le parecía el compartir momentos con el chico.

De acuerdo, Lance podría ser desesperante algunas veces. Bien, muchas veces. Pero sabía bien que el chico era honesto y se preocupaba para bien con cada uno de los paladines.

Por su mente pasaron varios recuerdos en el proceso de reflexión. En uno de ellos el paladín del león azul se había acercado a Pidge con el objetivo de animarla, ya que habían llegado de terminar una misión y la situación que vivía el planeta donde habían ayudado dejó a la menor con una sensación de melancolía que le pesaba en los hombros. Lance observó su expresión y se aproximó dándole palabras de aliento. No era la primera vez que alguien le decía las palabras: "No te preocupes, los encontraremos, estoy seguro que estarían orgullosos de ti."

Shiro se lo había dicho antes, Keith también, pero con Lance el sentimiento había sido distinto. Hubo un leve apretón de manos que compartieron, que le sirvió al moreno para comunicar tranquilidad por unos segundos y la confusión fue lo que se apoderó de ella en ese momento, porque la había hecho sentir realmente bien. En ese instante supo que algo empezaba a ir mal, ya que siempre sentía una opresión en el pecho cada vez que estaba cerca del chico.

Había estado en negación durante un largo tiempo hasta que llegó el momento de aceptarlo.

¿Ahora qué seguía? ¿Hacer algo al respecto? Pero… ¿qué?

Por mucho que quisiera no podía encontrar la respuesta ella sola, así que terminó acudiendo a la única persona que podía —o al menos tratar de— ayudarle en ese conflicto. Y bien, en este caso no podía confiar en ninguno de los chicos, ni siquiera en Shiro pues se veía ocupado con otros asuntos. Sólo podía confiar en Allura, ella después de todo había dicho que le podía contar lo que sea, ¿no es así? Quería tener fe en eso.

Y así fue. Terminó preguntando a la princesa por ayuda. Su reacción fue inesperada para Pidge, pues lanzó un pequeño gritito mientras se cubría la boca con las palmas de las manos. La menor prefirió ignorar ese hecho y simplemente volvió a cuestionar qué es lo que debía hacer.

—Bien, en primera, agradezco que tengas la confianza para contarme, Pidge. Entiendo que no es algo que se pueda solucionar tan fácil. —La morena le sonrió mostrando verdadera felicidad. La castaña pudo notar el tono de voz dulce de Allura, haciéndole sentir que contaba con ella como una hermana mayor. La princesa luego desvió su mirada al techo de su habitación mientras posaba el dedo índice en su barbilla, como buscando una idea válida para hacer sentir mejor a la otra chica. Tan pronto como su rostro se iluminó, Pidge supo que había pensado en algo—. ¿Qué te parece si te hacemos un cambio de apariencia?

La sola idea de tener que usar maquillaje o cosas parecidas provocaron en la castaña una mueca de fastidio. No compartía de todo el gusto por cambiar su forma de ser por alguien más. Si la otra persona le apreciaba, debía aceptarle tal cual era, ese era su modo de pensar.

—Allura, no crees que eso es… ¿un poco cliché? —confesó entrecerrando sus ojos e inconscientemente daba un par de pasos hacia la salida.

La princesa se percató porque enseguida la tomó de la muñeca ejerciendo un poco de fuerza para que no se alejara. No iba a mentir que esperaba desde hace mucho una oportunidad como esta para poder tener sus momentos de chica con alguien más, las batallas y la falta de seres queridos por sobre todo la habían dejado en un entorno donde sólo proliferaba la tristeza. Momentos pequeños como estos debían ser aprovechados para evitar pensar en cosas malas y disfrutar de las cosas divertidas de la vida junto con amigos. Pero, por otra parte, tenía que tomar en cuenta que Pidge no amaba ser tan… especialmente cuidadosa con ella misma. La chica era un ser que se apegaba sólo a la tecnología como su única amiga, había empezado a fingir ser un chico, y aun cuando todos ya sabían la verdad, seguía comportándose neutralmente. Como decía, solo parecía estar interesada en la tecnología. Es por eso que Allura se emocionó al saber que la menor gustaba de Lance. Principalmente porque era de quien menos podía esperar algo como eso.

—Pidge, sabes que si Lance te sigue viendo como un amigo más no podrás hacer que te vea de otro modo ¿cierto? — _Touché._

Pidge se resignó.

Por unos momentos dejaría de ser Pidge Gunderson y regresaría a ser la Katie Holt de hace tiempo cuando todavía su familia estaba con ella.

Allura había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance, había encontrado un vestido que solía usar cuando era más joven y por suerte tenía accesorios necesarios para combinarlos. Ahora Pidge lucía con un vestido blanco con verde en los costados con detalles iniciales en forma de "V", una pequeña capa transparente de color rosa que lograba mostrar sus delgados hombros, acompañada de un collar dorado con azul en forma de triángulo que compartía el parecido al accesorio que la princesa utilizaba en la frente y, finalmente, una diadema rosa que combinaba con la capa y que le hacía verse mucho más adorable.

Al notarse, Pidge no supo cómo reaccionar: había quedado realmente hermosa y ni siquiera necesitó de tanto maquillaje para verse de tal modo. Se sonrojó viéndose a sí misma, pero más por el pensamiento de la reacción positiva de Lance al verle. Se sentía como una niña experimentando el primer amor, aunque bueno, tal vez ese era el caso. No podía evitar pensar que era una tontería, pero aquí estaba, tratando de verse bien por alguien más.

Después prosiguieron a buscar al susodicho, Allura y Pidge anduvieron por todo el castillo aún sin ser vistas por alguien, hasta que poco después llegaron a la cocina donde se encontraron con Hunk a quien por poco se le caen las galletas experimentales de la bandeja que tenía en las manos.

—Wow, ¿eres tú, Pidge? —La aludida solo sonrió algo avergonzada ante la pregunta del chico. La morena fue quien habló en su lugar.

—Por supuesto, ¿no es adorable? —contestó con una sonrisa mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros de la pequeña—. Hunk, ¿de casualidad has visto a Lance?

—¿Lance? Huh… Recuerdo haberlo visto junto con Keith en la sala de entrenamiento. Se veían… realmente inmersos.

—¿Keith y Lance, juntos? Bueno, es un poco extraño —mencionó Allura restándole importancia al asunto. Se encogió de hombros y luego de agradecerle al chico, se alejó junto con Pidge a la sala de entrenamiento.

La castaña nunca había sentido el camino tan largo, todo eso le hacía pensar en todo lo que podría pasar, había que dar el primer paso.

Lance se fijaba en ella, se daba cuenta que era una chica y finalmente le prestaba atención. Eso era lo que ella esperaba de todo esto, ¿no?

Lo que definitivamente no estaba en sus planes es que Keith y Lance estuvieran tan concentrados en su entrenamiento juntos. Justo como dijo Hunk, ahí estaban ambos chicos, enfrentándose cuerpo a cuerpo sin armas, no llevaban el uniforme de paladín por lo que debía ser un entrenamiento casual.

Por alguna razón Pidge no habló durante varios minutos y sólo los observó. Allura se había alejado dejándola sola para enfrentar la situación. Sólo debía pedirle a Keith si le prestaba a Lance por unos minutos y todo esto habría acabado o empezado. Sin embargo, la situación entre ambos chicos no parecía la usual. La menor pudo percibir otra atmósfera entre ellos, una que podía catalogarse como tensa, pero que no correspondía a esa _tensión_ de siempre que generaba roces entre ellos. Por el momento no se expuso totalmente así que miraba a escondidas, y lo que vio rompió algo muy dentro de ella.

En uno de los movimientos ambos cayeron en el suelo, con Lance debajo de Keith quien tenía las manos colocadas a los costados del rostro del moreno. Ambos se veían con intensidad. De algo empezaron a hablar, porque ambos tenían unas sonrisas mientras lo hacían. El momento crítico fue cuando Pidge vio como Keith se acercaba a Lance y le plantaba un beso, uno que el cubano no dudó en corresponder.

Pidge no se inmutó.

Había quedado paralizada después de eso, no supo qué hacer.

Una vez que había reaccionado se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, en el camino a su habitación se encontró con Allura quien le había preguntado cómo habían salido las cosas. Evidentemente no hubo respuesta de su parte.

Llegó a su habitación, apoyó la espalda contra la puerta recién cerrada y se deslizó hasta llegar al suelo y sentarse. Encogió sus rodillas y se hizo un ovillo. Las lágrimas no brotaban todavía. Estaba en absoluto shock.

De todas las cosas que podía esperar, se sentía una tonta por no haber prevenido esto.

Lance nunca la vería como algo más porque ya había alguien más especial en su vida.

Soltó un suspiro largo dejando salir todo lo que había acumulado en ese rato, esbozó una sonrisa triste mientras una lágrima rebelde se deslizaba finalmente por su mejilla.

Esto era una tontería.

No debía sentirse tan aferrada a ese sentimiento, esa no era ella. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes que solucionar, como el encontrar a su familia. Estaba tan cerca, lo sentía. No había tiempo para molestarse en algo como tener una atracción hacia alguien.

Ni Pidge, ni Katie. Ninguna era esa clase de persona.

No iba a poder evitar el golpe que fue inesperado, pero en definitiva no iba a aferrarse a ello.

Se limpió el rostro eliminando cualquier rastro de haber llorado y tomó valor para enfrentarse de nuevo al problema.

No iba a evitarlo, tenía que hablar directamente con el chico y sacarse esto que tenía dentro para poder dar el siguiente paso y regresar a ser la misma Pidge de siempre.

Salió de nuevo hacia la cubierta de entrenamiento, topándose afortunadamente con los chicos en una situación más casual para los demás. Su vestimenta no había cambiado, por lo que el vestido aún lo tenía puesto al igual que todo lo que Allura le había prestado.

Inhaló lento tomando valor y finalmente se acercó a los chicos, quienes aún no se habían percatado de su presencia pues se encontraban bastante ocupados discutiendo sobre su siguiente tiempo para entrenar.

—Hey Lance, ¿te patearon el trasero de nuevo? —mencionó la castaña casualmente, como si todo ese conflicto en ella nunca hubiera existido. El aludido fue volteando a verla al mismo tiempo que hablaba.

—Ja, ja. Muy graciosa… ¿Pidge?—Cuando terminó de dirigirse a ella se percató de la apariencia de la chica y por supuesto no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Por un momento el corazón de Pidge dio un vuelco, pero debía dejarlo pasar—. Wow, ¿qué te sucedió?

—Larga historia, Allura me convenció —contestó restándole importancia al comentario. Se dirigió luego hacia Keith quien le observaba igual de impresionado—. Hey, ¿me prestas a Lance por unos minutos?

El azabache dirigió su mirada entre Pidge y Lance, encogiéndose en hombros.

—Claro, ya hemos terminado. —Por alguna razón el cubano le dirigió una mirada de enojo pero se notaba claro que era en juego.

Después de agradecerle, el moreno la siguió hasta la cubierta, que en ese momento se encontraba tranquila entre las diferentes galaxias que envolvían el universo. Curiosamente el primero en hablar fue el chico.

—Hey, ¿sucede algo malo? —Se posicionó junto a la chica, que observaba las diferentes constelaciones que los rodeaban. Ella sonrió y dirigió su mirada al chico que la veía con intriga en el rostro.

—Sí, bueno. Podrías decirlo así. —La cara de confusión en Lance se intensificó más—. Sucede que me gustas, Lance —soltó sin más, dejando que tenga que pasar lo que tenía que pasar.

El chico abrió los ojos lo más grande que pudo en ese instante y parpadeó tantas veces como le fue posible. —¿Q-Qué yo... tú… q-qué?—Su rostro quedó rojo tan pronto se percató de las palabras de la chica.

Pidge no pudo evitar reírse ante su reacción, este sujeto sí que era un caso.

—Lo que te estoy diciendo —continuó sonriendo—. Pero sé que no me correspondes y tampoco lo harás algún día. Tú… ¿Tienes algo con Keith, cierto?

Y si el rostro de Lance estaba rojo, con esa declaración por poco explotaba.

—¿C-Cómo…?

—¿"Lo sé"? Los vi comerse hace un rato en la cubierta —Lance se cubrió el rostro con las palmas de las manos, deseando que lo tragara la tierra.

—¿Puedes no decirle a nadie por el momento?... No tiene mucho tiempo lo nuestro… —Por un segundo en la mente de Pidge corrió la idea de que si no se hubiera tardado tanto, tal vez hubiera tenido una oportunidad…

A quién engañaba. Esos dos se amaban desde hace tanto.

—Está bien, no es que me encante andar con los chismes, pero ten cuidado de los ratones, Allura podría enterarse. —Le guiñó el ojo y Lance asintió rápidamente.

—Sobre lo otro… —empezó el moreno, recuperando el tema de Pidge.

—No te preocupes por eso, solo quería que lo supieras. De ese modo puedo olvidarlo también —se sinceró con una sonrisa—. Espero no lo tomes a mal.

—No, para nada —el tono del cubano sonaba más aliviado.

—Entonces, seguirás siendo mi amigo ¿verdad? —preguntó la chica con mucha más tranquilidad, casi en un susurro.

—Por supuesto, siempre estaré para lo que necesites —contestó Lance con una cálida sonrisa que contagió a Pidge y se sintió como si estuviera con su familia de nuevo.

Bien, los chicos eran su nueva familia ahora.

—Gracias, Lance.

—No es nada. Por cierto, ¿Pidge? —llamó la atención de la pequeña, quien pensaba en ese instante que aunque el chico no le correspondiera, aún podía sentirse bien estando y compartiendo momentos como estos con él. Sin atracción. Solo un cariño fraternal.

—¿Sí?

—Te ves linda.

Pidge bufó, pero alegre.

—Lo sé.

Nunca podría odiar a ese chico.


End file.
